simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Ruthenian Army
The Imperial Ruthenian Army or the Ruthenian Army (Hellenic: Ελληνικός Στρατός; af̱tokratoría tou Rutenikóu Stratoú) also know as the "Stratos", formed in 3219, is the land force of Ruthenian Empire. Along with the Air Force and the Imperial Navy, it makes up the Ruthenian Armed Forces. It is currently the largest branch of the three. The army is headed by the chief of the Imperial Council of National Defense, which in turn is under the command of Polemarchos of the Staff. The motto of the Army is Ἐλεύθερον τὸ Εὔψυχον (Eleútheron tò Eúpsychon), "Freedom Stems from Valour". The Imperial Army Emblem its a flag with the main colours of the empire, the yellow, representative of the Empire and the red, representative to the imperial family. The Ruthenian Army, apart from being the largest component participating in it, is also leading and winning in the Ruthenian-Maurian War, conquering the south of the peninsula, they consider themselves the most powerful army in the peninsula and probably the region himself. Mission The main mission of the Imperial Army is the defence of the empire’s independence and integrity, the safeguarding of national territory, as well as the decisive contribution to the achievement of the country’s policy objectives. During peacetime, the Army has the following main objectives: * The maintenance of high operational readiness for the prevention and effective confrontation of dangers and threats, as well as the ensuring of rapid response capability. * The contribution to international security and peace. * The contribution to activities of social aid and the support of state services for the confrontation of emergency situations. History The new Imperial Armed Forces are officialy established in January of 3219 after the complete Hellenization of the country, the army is inspired by the discipline of the Aquitanian officers and some elements of Parsian Empire, in the beggining, the army was composed of mercenaries and some conscripts and volunteers of diferent villages, but the Basileus rapidly begins the process of professionalization. Rapidly the new Basileus after the coronation assumed various reforms as the Creation of the office as the Armed Force Headquarters and a overall overhaul of the army ranks and offices, It was among the most effective armies of the continent, after the First Expansion War, the Ruthenian Armed Forces proved to be a powerhouse in the region. thanks to the victores in the Battle of Giovagnella and the quickly course of action in Arcadia and the south coast. The war cost near 1.000.000 of lives and the annexation of the country, the first and only victory of the Imperial Armed Forces, The army marched through the central square of Nassau after total surrender and annexation of the region, little later by a Basilika Decree, the city is refounded as a Arcadiopolis The Imperial Army has taken part in the following engagements: * Ruthene-Maurian War (3220) * Communist Revolt in Arendale (3247-Present) Estructure General Staff *'Imperial Council of National Defense' Γενικό Επιτελείο Στρατού (ΓΕΣ) *'Chief-of-Staff of the Army' Αρχηγός ΓΕΣ *'Inspector General of the Army' Γενικός Επιθεωρητής Στρατού / Διοικητής ΔΙΔΟΕΕ *'1st Deputy Chief-of-Staff of the Army' A' Υπαρχηγός ΓΕΣ *'2nd Deputy Chief-of-Staff of the Army' Β' Υπαρχηγός ΓΕΣ Branches of the Army *Combat and Combat Support branches are called Arms (Όπλον). *Service Support and Logistic Support branches are called Corps (Σώμα). *The Logistic Support branches do not have units. Combat Arms (Όπλα Μάχης) *'Infantry Arm (includes Special Forces)' Όπλον Πεζικού (ΠΖ) Ειδικές Δυνάμεις (ΕΔ) - Special Forces including commandos, paratroopers and marines. *'Armor - Cavalry Arm' Όπλον Ιππικού-Τεθωρακισμένων (ΤΘ) *'Artillery Arm' Όπλον Πυροβολικού (ΠΒ) Combat Support Arms (Όπλα υποστήριξης μάχης) *'Αrmy Aviation Arm' Όπλον Αεροπορίας Στρατού (ΑΣ) *'Engineers Arm' Όπλον Μηχανικού (ΜΧ) *'Signals Arm' Όπλον Διαβιβάσεων (ΔΒ) Service Support Corps (Σώματα Υποστήριξης Μάχης) *'Technical Corps' Σώμα Τεχνικού (ΤΧ) *'Supply and Transportation Corps' Σώμα Εφοδιασμού Μεταφορών (ΕΜ) *'Ordnance Corps' Σώμα Υλικού Πολέμου (ΥΠ) *'Medical Corps' Σώμα Υγειονομικού (ΥΓ) *'Research and Informatics Corps' Σώμα Έρευνας Πληροφορικής (ΕΠ) Logistic Corps (Σώματα Διοικητικής Μέριμνας) *'Finance Corps' Σώμα Οικονομικού (Ο) *'Audit Corps' Σώμα Ελεγκτικού (Ε) *'Post Office Corps' Σώμα Ταχυδρομικού (ΤΔ) *'Quartermaster Corps' Σώμα Φροντιστών *'Medical Logistic and Administrative personnel Corps' Σώμα Διαχειριστών Διοικητικών Υγειονομικού *'Music Corps' Μουσικό Σώμα *'Arms Master Technicians Corps' Σώμα Αρχιτεχνικών Οπλων *'Corps Master Technicians Corps' Σώμα Αρχιτεχνικών Σωμάτων *'Geography Corps' Γεωγραφικό Σώμα *'Military Secretaries and Translators Corps' Σώμα Στρατιωτικών Γραμματέων - Διερμηνέων Army Units After a major reorganization which occurred in the last decade, which included the transformation of most Infantry formations into Mechanized Brigades and a parallel reduction of personnel, the Army's higher command is the Polemarchos and the Stratigos * I Brigade (30 Anti aircraft missile batteries, 60 Missile interceptor batteries, 50 Defensive missile batteries, 30 Armored vehicles, 30 Jeeps,100 Tanks) * II Brigade (15 Anti aircraft missile batteries, 30 Missile interceptor batteries, 30 Defensive missile batteries, 15 Armored vehicles, 15 Jeeps,60 Tanks) * I Corps (25 Anti aircraft missile batteries, 40 Missile interceptor batteries, 25 Defensive missile batteries, 30 Heavy armored vehicles, 70 Heavy artillery, 30 Heavy jeeps,100 Heavy tanks) * II Corps (60 Anti aircraft missile batteries, 80 Missile interceptor batteries, 60 Defensive missile batteries, 60 Offensive aa batteries, 50 Anti tank missile batteries, 100 Mid range missile batteries, 50 Heavy armored vehicles, 100 Heavy artillery, 50 Heavy jeeps, 210 Heavy tanks, 30 Land to sea missile batteries) * III Corps (60 Anti aircraft missile batteries, 80 Missile interceptor batteries, 60 Defensive missile batteries, 60 Offensive aa batteries, 50 Anti tank missile batteries, 100 Mid range missile batteries, 50 Heavy armored vehicles, 100 Heavy artillery, 50 Heavy jeeps, 210 Heavy tanks, 30 Land to sea missile batteries) Although divisions still exist, having the role of forward commands, the Army is mainly organized in brigades, that follow the typical Union standards consisting of five battalions, three manoeuvre, one artillery, one support and some otheg to the latest dr company sized formations. According to the latest developments, up to 3227, all active divisions will dissolve, but all brigades will acquire one more manoeuvre battalion, largely eliminating the distinction between mechanized and armoured formations, thus creating a new type brigade, which will be named Strike Brigade. Personnel There are three classes of personnel in the Army, namely professional, volunteer and conscript. There are currently near 100.000 personnel on active duty, of which 10,000 are conscripted. As of 2222, the Empire has mandatory military service (conscription) of 9 months for all males between the ages of 18 and 45. Citizens discharged from active service are normally placed in the Reserve and are subject to periodic recall of 1–10 days at irregular intervals. Selloi males between the age of 18 and 60 who live in strategically sensitive areas may also be required to serve part-time in the National Guard. During a mobilization the amount of conscripts may exceed 180,000. Conscript enlisted men and non-commissioned officers wear special rank insignia to differentiate them from volunteers. Most professional officers graduate from the Evelpidon Military Academy in Auronopolis (Στρατιωτική Σχολή Ευελπίδων) and the Corps Officers Military Academy in Eudoxion (Στρατιωτική Σχολή Αξιωματικών Σωμάτων), while the rest graduate from various Military Schools according to their specialization. In the chain of command, graduates of the two Military Academies in Auronopolis and Eudoxion are considered higher in seniority compared to professional officers of the same rank who graduate from specialized Military Schools. The latter officers are followed in seniority by volunteer and finally conscript staff. During war, the Imperial army battalions are commanded by either a ranking officer major general or if in a combat mission by another state which in agreement with the empire state will be commanded by a ranking General of their own. Category:Ruthenia Category:Militaries